


Le palais des autres jours

by shakeskp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Fluff, Gen, Pack Feels, Post Season 2, Prompt Fic, post hypothetical season 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek apprend ses leçons, et les applique.  </p>
<p><i>Prompt</i>: Derek passe une bonne journée de <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/brisby_pops">brisby_pops</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Le palais des autres jours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brisby_pops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisby_pops/gifts).



> Le titre est tiré de la chanson _Le vent nous portera_ de Noir Désir.   
>  Merci à [lunatanis](http://lunatanis.dreamwidth.org/) pour sa relecture et ses remarques toujours pertinentes ♥  
> Je tiens à présenter mes excuses pour les Derek FEEEEEEEEELS qui se sont glissés partout dans la fic.

Pour la première fois depuis plus de six mois, la première fois depuis que les Alphas avaient quitté Beacon Hills « la queue entre les jambes », pour utiliser une expression inappropriée à la Stiles, Derek se réveilla sans que sa première pensée soit un : « Je suis en vie » incrédule, sans que sa deuxième pensée soit : « Est-ce que c’est vraiment une bonne chose ? ».   
Il se réveilla et sa première pensée fut pour la pleine lune de la veille, sa deuxième fut un : « La prochaine sera peut-être aussi bonne » plein d’espoir prudent.   
Pour la première fois, Erica et Boyd avaient rejoint Isaac et Derek à la lisière des bois sans que ce dernier ne les appelle, tous deux hésitants mais déterminés, main dans la main pour se donner du courage. Derek avait fait comme si de rien n’était, comme si leur présence spontanée n’avait rien d’anormal. Jackson s’était joint à eux avec l’air de leur accorder un grand privilège (il aimait jouer les Omégas indépendants mais piquait une crise si la meute faisait quoique ce soit sans lui). Tous les cinq, ils avaient couru sous la lune avec une joie sans mélange, le bonheur inégalable d’être ensemble, une meute, connectés. Puis, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps, Scott avait lancé un appel, un point d’interrogation dans la nuit : _où êtes-vous, je suis seul, y a-t-il quelqu’un, je peux venir ?_   
Derek y avait répondu sans hésiter : _ici, la meute est là, viens si tu le souhaites, viens courir avec nous._   
Isaac avait accueilli Scott avec la joie délirante d’un frère de portée, Erica et Boyd avaient été moins enthousiastes mais s’en étaient remis à la décision de Derek. Jackson avait dû être remis à sa place, sa rivalité à sens unique avec Scott prenant le pas, mais il avait fini par se calmer.   
Scott avait couru à côté d’Isaac, et pour la toute première fois, avait frotté la tête contre l’épaule de Derek, furtivement, avant de repartir.   
Petit à petit, songea Derek, petit à petit, il les rejoindrait pour de vrai, comme cela devait être, comme cela aurait dû toujours être. Si Laura avait été en vie, Scott et lui auraient couru ensemble depuis longtemps, et malgré tout ce qui s’était passé, Derek ne pouvait abandonner l’idée que l’adolescent et lui étaient frères de meute.   
L’une des nombreuses causes de leurs problèmes.   
L’un des Alphas lui avait dit : « Tu te comportes en égal avec lui, comment veux-tu qu’il reconnaisse ton autorité ? »   
Mais Derek avait appris, un peu tard, qu’être Alpha était une question de respect, de respect mérité. Isaac était resté avec lui, et Derek s’était démené pour lui prouver que ce n’était pas une erreur. Erica et Boyd lui revenaient doucement.  
Ses efforts payaient, se dit-il, optimiste.   
Il s’étira, se leva et partit se doucher. Il y avait encore de l’eau chaude – soit les voisins ne s’étaient pas encore lavés, soit le concierge avait enfin réparé le ballon d’eau chaude du pallier. Il en profita sans vergogne, songeant alors qu’il se séchait qu’il était peut-être temps de déménager, de peut-être louer une petite maison en bordure de la forêt, Isaac et lui auraient plus de place…   
Signer un bail n’avait jamais été envisageable jusqu’ici, pas avec ce sentiment d’être toujours poursuivi, ce qui le condamnait à de petits appartements mal conçus à la limite de l’insalubrité où l’on payait le loyer à la semaine. Mais la trêve avec les Argent – plus précisément, avec Chris Argent, puisqu’il ne restait que sa fille et lui – avait des airs de stabilité.   
Ce matin-là, tout semblait possible.   
Isaac était déjà parti au lycée, mais il avait laissé la cafetière au chaud. Derek alluma le feu sous la poêle pour le bacon et les œufs, mit les toasts dans le vieux grille-pain qui pour une fois les lui rendit dorés au lieu de carbonisés.   
Son portable avait sonné pendant qu’il était sous la douche, alors il termina tranquillement de petit-déjeuner puis alla vérifier. Lorsqu’il vit le nom affiché, son cœur s’arrêta un instant, il mit quelques secondes avant d’écouter le répondeur.   
« Derek, ici Jeff NGuyen. Nous avons gagné l’enchère. Rappelez-moi pour me donner vos instructions. »  
Derek réécouta le message, puis raccrocha.   
Il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Les joues douloureuses d’un sourire qu’il n’arrivait pas tout à fait à retenir.   
Oui, ce matin-là tout était possible. 

¤

Derek lava la vaisselle, la sécha, puis décida d’aller faire les courses. Il avait envie de remplir les placards, le frigo, de préparer quelque chose pour le dîner d’Isaac. Avant de mettre son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, et après un instant d’hésitation, il tapa un rapide « Merci » en texto et l’envoya.   
Il regrettait presque de ne pas être là lorsque Stiles le lirait.   
Il prit les clefs de sa voiture et descendit l’escalier. Il se garait toujours non loin, le quartier n’était pas terrible mais après quelques nuits à surgir silencieusement dès que quelqu’un s’approchait de trop près de sa voiture, le mot était passé : s’en prendre à la Camaro était trop risqué, le proprio était terrifiant.   
Pas une égratignure depuis.   
Il venait de mettre la clef dans le compteur lorsque la réponse de Stiles lui parvint :   
« _QUI ÊTES VOUS ET QU’AVEZ-VOUS FAIT DE L’ALPHA ???? (pourquoi ???)_ »  
« _Tu avais raison_ », répondit Derek avec un mauvais sourire.   
Lorsqu’il arriva au supermarché, il avait quatre nouveaux messages, trois de Stiles, un d’Isaac.   
« _omg_ » disait Stiles, puis « _à quel propos ???_ » puis « _dereeeeeek !!!!_ »  
« _Stiles fait une crise d’hystérie. …?_ » demandait Isaac.  
Derek sourit franchement et lui répondit : « _J’ai quelque chose à montrer à la meute après vos cours. Je viens vous chercher. Préviens-les._ »  
Il sortit de la voiture, constata qu’il avait oublié la liste des courses et haussa les épaules. Pas comme s’il l’aurait suivie de toute façon. 

¤

Il y avait une promotion sur la viande hachée.   
Derek se demanda s’il savait encore faire les lasagnes. 

¤

(Oui.)

¤

Isaac, Boyd et Erica l’attendaient sur le parking du lycée. Jackson avait apparemment décidé qu’il avait suffisamment obéi la nuit dernière et avait refusé de se montrer de lui-même, tant pis pour lui. Derek ne le forcerait pas. L’ignorer, de toute façon, était le meilleur moyen d’attirer son attention.   
Les trois autres se chamaillèrent avant d’entrer dans la voiture.   
« Je vais devant, déclara Boyd, je prends plus de place.   
— Mes jambes sont plus longues, protesta Isaac.   
— Je suis une fille, déclara Erica d’un ton péremptoire.   
— J’arrive pas à croire que tu sortes un argument pareil ! »  
Derek se fit la réflexion qu’investir dans une voiture plus grande pour ce genre d’occasion serait peut-être une idée à étudier, puis regarda par la vitre. Scott était apparu une vingtaine de mètres plus loin pendant que le trio se disputait. Il se balançait d’avant en arrière. Derek se dit que s’il lui proposait de les rejoindre, à cet instant Scott le ferait probablement.   
« Décidez-vous », grogna-t-il.   
Boyd céda sa place à Erica parce qu’elle lui fit les yeux doux, Isaac parce qu’ils étaient à deux contre un.   
« Hé, qu’est-ce qu’il fait là, Scottyboo ? demanda Erica en l’apercevant à son tour. Y’a pas la place de toute façon, et Isaac, je croyais que seule la meute était invitée. »   
Elle l’avait dit d’un ton un peu vindicatif. Isaac lui donna un coup sur l’épaule   
« Je ne lui ai rien dit. Il doit attendre son chauffeur, Stiles a été collé parce qu’il envoyait des textos en classe. »  
Derek ne retint pas son sourire. Il avait effectivement trouvé Stiles assez peu insistant, il avait dû se faire confisquer son téléphone. Après un dernier regard à Scott, Derek démarra la voiture d’un geste décidé.   
« On va où ? demanda Erica.   
— Vaste question, marmonna Boyd.   
— Vous verrez. »  
Il laissa Erica choisir la radio, le trajet ne serait pas long et céder sur les petites choses lui facilitait la vie à la longue.   
Derek conduisit en silence, les écoutant parler des cours, de leur professeur de chimie qui avait quelque chose de démoniaque, de Jackson et Lydia qui étaient plus collés que jamais. Allison Argent restait à distance d’eux tous, ce que Derek approuvait. Même si elle les avait aidés avec les Alphas, fréquenter de trop près les Argent ne menait à rien de bon, comme cela avait été prouvé plusieurs fois. Et puis ni Boyd ni Erica n’étaient de toute façon encore prêts à lui pardonner et à la laisser trop s’approcher d’eux et des leurs.   
Derek déclencha le clignotant et tourna à droite sur la petite route qui s’enfonçait dans la forêt. Erica, Isaac et Boyd se turent, reconnaissant certainement le trajet. Encore un kilomètre et il tourna à nouveau. Après avoir roulé cent mètres sur le chemin mal entretenu, il arrêta la voiture. Il descendit, suivi par les trois autres après un instant d’hésitation.   
« Est-ce que vous savez où nous sommes ? » demanda-t-il posément.   
Ils échangèrent un regard, comme s’il y avait un piège. Derek s’empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel.   
« Sur le chemin de ton ancienne maison », fit Isaac.  
Ils s’y étaient réfugiés quarante-huit heures avant de trouver une autre cachette, avant l’arrivée des Alphas.   
« Plus précisément ? »  
Silence total.   
Derek avança d’un pas vers eux, ils s’égaillèrent précipitamment puis le suivirent jusqu’aux roues arrière de la Camaro. Dans la poussière du chemin il traça une ligne du bout du pied.   
« Ici commence notre territoire légal. Il s’étend sur 75 hectares. D’ici quelques temps, vous en connaîtrez parfaitement les limites.   
— Je croyais que c’était trop dangereux à cause des chasseurs, dit Erica.   
— Il a dit territoire légal », fit Boyd d’un ton interrogatif.   
Derek hocha la tête.  
« J’ai racheté les terres des Hale au comté. »  
Il marqua une pause.   
« Concrètement, cela signifie que si quiconque dépasse cette limite sans permission, chasseur ou non, nous sommes en droit de l’en éjecter. Nous sommes en droit de contacter la police. Si quiconque dépose des pièges, nous sommes en droit de déposer une plainte. Et croyez-moi, je saurai si quelqu’un tente de pénétrer notre territoire. »  
La satisfaction qu’il aurait à parcourir les hectares de forêt, à les défendre.   
Les trois adolescents regardèrent la ligne tracée sur le chemin d’un air légèrement dubitatif. Derek ne s’en formalisa pas. Ils ne comprendraient vraiment qu’une fois que la grande clairière serait à nouveau dégagée, que lorsque la nouvelle maison serait construite et qu’ils viendraient s’écrouler sur la terrasse après avoir couru dans les bois, ramené leur chasse de la nuit sur le porche de la cuisine, lorsqu’ils auraient joué sur la pelouse arrière sous leur forme de garou et dormi au soleil ou à l’ombre du toit.   
« Pourquoi ce n’était pas déjà à toi ? demanda Boyd.   
— Laura et moi avions refusé cet héritage et nous en avions fait don au comté de Beacon, répondit-il. Nous ne pensions jamais revenir ici, encore moins recréer une meute. Les choses ont changé. Lorsqu’elle a été mise en vente, je me suis porté acquéreur. »  
Stiles lui avait envoyé un texto, quelques temps plus tôt.   
« _mon père a appris que le terrain de ta famille va être mis en vente. me suis dit que l’info pouvait t’intéresser._ »  
Il n’y avait pas répondu, mais l’idée avait fait son chemin. Le rachat avait sérieusement entamé ses finances, même si moins qu’il ne l’avait craint étant donné que le terrain n’était quasi pas constructible. De toute façon, il n’aurait pu dépenser l’argent de l’assurance vie de sa famille d’une meilleure manière.   
« On va venir vivre ici ? » demanda Isaac d’un ton peu convaincu.   
Derek faillit lui rappeler qu’il avait une famille d’accueil officielle s’il préférait, mais lui répondit :   
« Non. Pas avant que la nouvelle maison ne soit construite.   
— C’est cool, dit enfin Erica. Que tu aies récupéré ton héritage. »  
C’était le moins qu’on pût dire. 

¤

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture, Derek annonça qu’il avait fait des lasagnes, Boyd et Erica demandèrent s’ils pouvaient rester dîner. Jackson les attendait devant l’immeuble, les bras croisés, vexé d’avoir été à l’écart d’une sortie de groupe.   
Ce soir-là, les parts furent réduites, ils compensèrent en commandant des pizzas, mais Derek se prit à croire, vraiment, qu’enfin le vent avait tourné. 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Peter a fait semblant de se faire tuer par les Alphas et il est parti chercher fortune ailleurs. #headcanon
> 
> 2) Si vous saviez le canon personnel que j'ai créé autour des terres des Hales... ! (ce sera pour une autre fic)


End file.
